As business oriented computing systems, applications, and platforms increase in complexity, the amount of data being processed, including data processed by enterprise platforms, may also increase in breadth and complexity. While the accurate modeling of business transactions, interactions, and relationships between different business entities may be a global goal on an enterprise-level, various business entities within an industry or organization may be more interested in specific data sources of a modeled business that is of particular relevance to their operations. As such, some of the business objects and associated nodes of those business objects may not be pertinent to a particular user, application, process, or service.
One way of accessing information in a business object is to execute a search that contains various conditions and returns a set of result data (e.g., a set of fields containing information from the business object). A provider of an enterprise computing environment might create a set of standard pre-defined searches (or views associated with searches) that are likely to be of interest to many clients. In many cases, however, an enterprise or client may want to customize these standard business objects searches and/or create entirely new searches. For example, a client might want to implement business logic and/or include results from additional data stores when performing a search. Moreover, it may be important that the creation and execution of a business object searches be performed in a simple, efficient, and secure manner.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficiently defining and executing views and/or searches in connection with a BO model (e.g., including fields associated with flexible sets of fields, views, and/or searches) may be provided by some embodiments herein.